Waiting For Yesterday
by Viva Vannah
Summary: Two siblings, Kryptonite and Euthanasia break the highest rules in their gang. Now they're trying to live to tell about it.


**_Waiting For Yesterday_**

_**By Sam.Went.Crazy**_

The Plot: This is a basic warrior type story. It revolves around two siblings, a tom (Kryptonite/Nite) and a she-cat, (Euthanasia/Asia). Nite and Asia where raised in a group like a BloodClan, but nastier if that's even possible. They love their life, they are truly malicious, but as time goes on something happens that they can't avoid. Their decisions are not based on right or wrong, they are based on life or death.

The Cast:

**Leader**

Spider

_A long-legged tom, without much sheer muscle but is very fast. Fast enough to rival CheetahClan, in fact. He is very tall, and has short black fur that looks crimped. He is a non-chalant murderer, and is rather charming in fact. That is how he draws victims into his webs. He covers them with compliments and empty promises, and then sucks the life out of them. Not literally, but they don't leave his land…alive._

**Toms**

Dice & Snake

_Brothers. Either could possibly be Nite and Asia's father, but they aren't very sure because they look exactly alike. Nite and Asia Look just like them, but they aren't sure which is the father. They are stocky and muscular, and win battles through sheer strength. Neither are the brightest crayons in the box. They are both silver tabby, and the only difference in them is that Dice has a little black spot on the tom of every single foot, and Snake has permanently slatted eyes from an injury inflicted when he was younger. _

Clyde

_A slender ginger tom, very intelligent. Well, maybe not intelligent. Clever is a better word. He likes to tease and bother cats, and pushes his luck as far as it will go. He has the ultimate disrespect for she-cats, kits and the elderly. He is quite sexist, and believes that toms are better than any other. He expressly disobeys orders, and sometimes does it to get into trouble, and then weasel his way out of it. He's rather handsome, but if you're close enough to see that either you're the luckiest cat alive, more powerful than him, extremely beautiful or dying. _

Venom

_He's the sort of addict in the clan. It sounds silly, but he is addicted to catnip. He once found a half filled bottle of beer, which he drank on a dare. Though it almost killed him, he really likes the stuff. He's a sort _

_of pimp, as well. He's been known for 3 mates at any one time, but if they get in kit they mysteriously disappear. Despite this knowledge, the she-cats still run to him when he calls. He has bright orange/red fur, thick. His body is lean but muscular. He is startlingly long claws, and a long tail to match it. _

Trey

_He is Venom's illegitimate son, because Venom refuses to confirm it. All the other cats call him gay because he has never met with a female, never had a crush on one, never even touched one since his mother died. He is twitchy and nervous all the time, cautious about completely safe things. His fur is golden tabby, the stripes are very defined so that he looks like a little golden tiger. He is small but quick, and possibly one of the smartest cats in the group. _

Obscene

_As his name implies, he is obscene. He also likes to walk around follow kittypets at night and jump them. He takes them back to the clan and pretty much tortures them in a variety of ways. He has a soft, kind look because he has fluffy grey fur and big blue eyes, and he milks that look. He acts just like his brother Venom, except that Venom has mercy in his heart. Obscene's one redeeming quality is his obsession with music, he has a fabulous voice and if he likes you he will protect you to the death. To your death. Obscene isn't as compassionate as all that garbage. _

Stefan

_Stefan is the kindest cat in the group. He was born a kittypet, but Spider took a liking to him and took him to the group. He has a strong conscious, and an even stronger will. If he wants something, he WILL get it. He can be ruthless, and others provoke him to get him to be angry. They like to see him angry, it's funny to them. _

Kryptonite (Nite)

_Nite is a very strangely created cat. As stated, he is a silver tabby. He's stocky, but in the generations the bulk seemed to fade a little. He is usually very quiet, and distant from everyone else. Seeing past that, his fighting skills are impeccable, matched only by Spider and Asia. _

**She-cats**

Euthanasia (Asia)

_Asia is a very beautiful cat. Her coat is the same as her fathers, and she is the same height as him, but she is lean and slender. Her head is triangular and lovely, and her tail is poofier. It looks a little funny compared to her sleek pelt, but she makes it look good. Her eyes are huge and clear blue. She is very talkative, and will talk to anything that will listen. _

Leona

_Leona is Asia and Nite's mother. She loves them, but even she doesn't know who fathered them. She said it was a hectic night, and at that point they both backed out. Wouldn't you, too? She's quite beautiful, the color of snow, but with little grey stripes here and there on her coat. She's a huge flirt, and has met with nearly every tom in the clan at least once. _

Violetta  
_She is probably the main reason the group is still together. She was with Spider at the very beginning, and started the group with him. It was because of her, ahem, assets, that made a few of the toms come join. Though she's never had kits, she is sure the only mate for her is Spider. She's a little hardheaded, and refuses to listen to any cat she believes is below her. Her personality is carved out of stone. She's often bitter, and when she's not bitter, she's not by herself or with Spider. _

Vitani

_Vitani is Violetta's sister, and her closest friend in the world. Vitani is meek and sweet, and would rather talk than fight. Her coat is shiny grey, with little black ringlets in a mask around her eyes. She's quiet and very stealthy, the best tracker around. She cringes away from fighting, however. Her one true love Is Spider, and though they don't tell Violetta, Spider is in love with her as well. Vitani is eaten up inside because she can't tell her sister, but she is a little more selfish than that. Both would rather keep their love to themselves than start a fight with Violetta. _

Bunny

_The only calico in the group. She is sexy in a cat way, and Venom chose her to try and bring Trey out of his shell. Until then, she is supposed to hang out with him and not talk to anyone else. She's sweet to him, though he doesn't respond. She's very reasonable, but that doesn't mean she likes you. If she doesn't like you, she will try to kill you. She's got a white base coat with distinct black and orange patches with no tabby stripes. She's called bunny because of her huge, soft brown eyes and puffy short tail. _

Soleil

_Soleil's name is pretty much a joke. She is violent and aggressive, ruthless. She has many scars, and a current gash on the flank from unknown causes. She even has a scar starting at her right ear, going donw to the left part of her muzzle. At one point, she was actually cute. Picture this. A bright orange tabby kitten with clear amber eyes, smooth fur, a little bit of fluff. That was her not too long ago. _

_Tyra_

_The illegitimate daughter of Venom, brother of Trey. She is a unholy terror, and loves to get into trouble. She is hyperactive, and very athletic. Though it seems she is not interested in love, If there was ever a fight between her and most any of the other cats in the clan, everyone else will stand up for her. She's just the kind of cat you would want to defend. Her coat is black as night, except for a little white patch on her chest. _

Santina

_Santina is a bitter cat. No matter how hard other cats try to get her to warm up, she is completely out of it. She lost her family at a young age when they wandered into Clan Territory, and from that day on she has hated everyone and everything in the world. The only reason she hasn't killed herself yet is because she knows she is torturing others with her presence. She has the image of bitterness, too. Her coat is solid grey and her eyes are frosty grey. Her mouth is always in a puckered line, and her ears are always laced back. _

Cruella

_Her obvious name came from a movie her mother, a kittypet, had watched with her twolegs once. One day as she was bothering her now-dead brother, her mother called her Cruella. The name just stuck. She isn't intentionally mean, and she can be nice, but she just gets a real kick out of bothering people. Her coat is black and white, patches of black and mostly white. _

Celia

_Celia is very kind, very kind indeed. She has many admirers among the Kittypets, and why, you may ask, is she with a blood thirsty gang? The answer to that question is simple. Stefan. She met him while she sat on her fencepost, and he took her here. The group figured that if he was strong enough to take her here and defend her, then he must really love her. She's a slender dark tabby with leaf green eyes. _

**Kittypets Of Importance**

Silver

Marcus

Angel

Tevin

Socks

**Clancats of Importance**

Stonewing

Rainlight

Dewspots

Featherfoot


End file.
